1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a system and method of protecting private information by using a near field communication (NFC) tag, whereby the private information can be protected according to a call limit condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user, such as a vehicle owner, a building owner or the like, frequently makes available a telephone number including private information thereof to strangers through a memo. For example, the vehicle owner leaves a memo including a telephone number thereof on a dashboard of a vehicle so that a stranger can easily contact the vehicle owner.
However, in this case, there is a problem that the telephone number of the user is exposed to many unspecified people. In addition, the telephone number left by the user for an emergency contact may be abused, resulting in a prank call, an advertisement call, or other crimes.
Thus, a technique of minimizing the exposure of a telephone number of a user to strangers and effectively limiting indiscriminate calls to the telephone number of the user is required.